


Oliver loves him

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Friendship/Love, Happy, M/M, Protective Oliver Wood, Top Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Marcus and Oliver  . Oliver love Marcus everyone knows it.





	Oliver loves him

Marcus really was being super cute.

Oliver smiled at his boyfriend. They were together in the common room   
with his loud and noisy friends. He loved it.

But right now, Marcus was snuggled in bed with him. Lee laughed and threw the  
pillow at Oliver s head.

"Dude, you got it bad,” Lee said, looking at the two of them.

"Shut up, Lee"

"It true – you’ve got it bad."

"So, what if I do?"

Lee said with a smile, "He makes you happy that makes everyone around you happy - it just suits you. It is a nice change that he makes you happy and that it makes me happy too because out of all of us you should be."

"Thanks, Lee.”

"Anytime, bro.” said Lee.

Oliver was happy too. Marcus u was safe in his arms to snuggle in his blankets  
inside their howgarts He was not hurt or bleeding. He just slept right next to oliver  
and that made him so happy it hurt.

Lee was right. This, right here was what makes him get up every morning.  
Every day, he comes home and Marcus, is here waiting for him. Every time he smiles.

Sometimes Oliver thinks this is just all dream and he will wake up, but it's  
not. Right here in common room is his boyfriend who makes him smile like a dork.

Lee sees that Marcus makes him smile so much everyday Oliver comes home from quidditch. It blinds them all with love and that someone like Marcus can do that. It was worth it all to see his one of his best friend. So fucking happy.


End file.
